Fat Girls
Fat Girls is a book by Melanie Harar. Background jealous? About i'm kinda fat Plot Bertha has now been in a happy relationship with Jerry for 11 months. She is looking forward to when they can celebrate a year. However, her mood soon goes down when she finds out that she has to go to Australia for a month visit to see her aunt who is now dying of cancer. She agrees to this. While she is leaving, it is a tragic farewell from the other girls in the group who are all in tears of her leaving. Jerry comes up to her and they huggle and kissell and she and her mother leave. On the plane there, Bertha is feeling nervous but gets sent a text from Jerry and they happily chat for a while. Meanwhile back at home Katie notices that Bertha is gone and she starts to feel evil. She notices Alyssa going into the girls bathrooms and follows her in with Lucy and Alexandra. Alyssa is shocked to see them and quickly tries to escape but Lucy blocks the door, smirking down at the tiny Alyssa. Katie grabs her by her hair and pulls her towards her, giving her a quick punch. Alyssa is pushed to the floor by her and she quickly submisses. Alexandra notices this and laughs at her. It moves on to Hailey who is happily walking down the hall when the three girls leave the bathroom, giggling at the second fat girl. Hailey becomes curious and enters the bathroom and finds Alyssa who is up against the wall shaking in fear. She supports the scared fat girl and phones Blakely to go and warn Katie again. Blakely happily accepts and goes on a hunt for her while Hailey cleans Alyssa's injuries. The book moves a month on and Bertha and her mother are returning home. When they get home, Bertha finds that Jerry has left her a present and a rose due to this being her favourite flower. Bertha is happy about this and takes the rose, making her way over to his house. She is confused when she sees another car at his house but ignores it and goes in, hoping to surpise him. However, she is devastated when she finds him cheating on her with Katie. They notice her and Jerry stares at her in shock. Bertha starts to cry and she whispers "Happy Anniversary." before letting the rose drop from her hands emotionally. She runs out of the house, ignoring Jerry shouting her. Bertha decides to stay in her bedroom and her mother understands, agreeing that she can stay home from school for a week. However, Alyssa notices that she has disappeared and visits her. Bertha tells her everything and Alyssa supports her, later telling the other girls. When Bertha next goes to school, she is surprised when Blakely lets her know that she gave Jerry a quick beat up a few days ago. Bertha gives a sad laugh and thanks her, still feeling tragic. The other girls are supportive towards her and Bertha realises that Katie is also avoiding her. However, when she goes to the park later on that day and finds Katie there alone she becomes completely raged again. She charges at Katie and takes her down. Meanwhile, Katie struggles and attempts to get her off her. Bertha is feeling stressed by doing this but demands that she apologises. Katie refuses at first and continues to try free herself but when she realises that she can't escape, she stops struggling and apologises. Bertha nods and gets up, watching as Katie runs away. At that moment, she hears clapping behind her and finds Blakely and Briella there. Blakely lets her know that she's proud of her for standing up for herself at last, while Briella finds the whole situation amusing. Hailey soon appears and also finds the whole story amusing. She is shocked that Bertha finally stood up for herself but hugs her and convinces her that Katie deserved it. As the weeks go by, Bertha is recovering from the breakup and is starting to feel happier again. Alyssa notices this and is also pleased. Bertha realises that she doesn't need to have a boyfriend to be happy. The other girls all agree with her, laughing as a scared Katie is feeling threatened at the next table.